Crazy
by Daine's Twin
Summary: Those crazy little moments are the reason you fall in love. New chapter!
1. Chapter 1

"You know Magelet, before I met you, I never thought of rolling down a big hill as a way to combat boredom." Numair was quite serious for a man with loose bits of grass caught in his horse tail.

"I know 'Mair, but before I met you I never thought anyone would be crazy enough to do it with me." She smiled at him and jumped to her feet, "Come on! Lets do it again." And with that they raced back up to the top of the hill.

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Ah, yes. Short and sweet. R&R if you have the time.**

**Daine's Twin**


	2. Raoul and Buri

Her mouth curved at the sight of him there, sitting on the window seat that he had supposedly fled to for the duration of every ball when he was still a young knight. I still seemed silly to her that a man that could kill giants and keep so many head strong recruits in order would flinch at the mention of a simple party. Then again, the same thing could be said about her.

&&&

Raoul felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned to politely tell the person to go away, he did not want to be included in the ball. When he saw Buri standing there he swallowed his words and gave her a world weary sigh. "You know, I used to think that being a friend of the King would save me from these things, but no, it only means he knows my weaknesses all the better and uses them against me to get me here."

"I could say the same for Thayet." She looked over her shoulder at the monarchs dancing together, lost to the rest of the world, "Come on, before they notice. I've been meaning to get you alone so that we can discuss a joint training camp before we pitch it to the rest of our teams. You don't get a choice by the way, I know it will be for the best."

Raoul smiled as he thought '_This is the one woman in the world who I will let boss me about not because I'm scared of what she will do to me if I don't.'_

_&&& _

_**Should I have cot it off at the first paragraph? R&R to let me know.**_

_**Daine's Twin**_


	3. Alanna and George

"**_George released her. "Think over what I said about love."_**

"**_Pigs might fly," she snapped, her voice shaking._**

_**ITHOTG page 45**_

Her small body was suffering after the harsh routine of street fighting he had put her through at her own request. It had been years since "Alan" had beaten Ralon with this rouge style of fighting and in that time George had found out "his" true identity. At first he had admired the brave young women in her fight to be equal to the boys, but over time he had seen the differences between noble boys and this head strong red head. She strived to be better than the boys at everything that they did together and then she came to him to learn even more, punishing ways to train her body. She was not afraid of small things like a punishment from the Duke, she had bigger things on her mind.

He admired her for her drive, the same breed of drive that had led him to challenge the preceding King of Thieves for his crown and the same drive that would go on burning long after thing seemed impossible.

Some time later George would suppose that it was also the same type of drive that led his determination to kiss her as she stood with her arms full, helpless to stop him.

&&&&

As she checked her dress tunic for the very last time before she left their rooms for the King's 30th birthday she was suddenly glad that she had been unable to stop at just one gift. She turned to her husband, dressed in all of his best finery,the clothes that allowed him to carry the largest number of hidden knives,she was overcome with a memory. She smiled at him as she politely told the helpful servants that her husband would carry the presents down. She smoothly transferred they parcels to his outstretched arms.

She leaned up to his mouth and just a millimetre away from his wicked grin she paused to whisper, "Maybe pigs do fly." Boxes tumbled to the floor as the two were lost in a passionate embrace.

&&&&

_**I'm not really happy with this but writing it was more appealing that the biology assignment I have to write. I haven't read the Lioness books in ages so I have tried to be vague rather that make a mistake, please correct anything that may be wrong.**_

_**Daine's Twin**_


	4. Chapter 4

She gasped as his warm lips slowly caressed her collarbone, her eyes closed and her hands blindly explored his muscled back under his shirt. She was lost to the world outside them.

_**Apply it to any pairing you like. Please review, I know it is short but anything more would have ruined it.**_

_**Daine's Twin**_


	5. Kel

Kel threw down the papers she had been holding and stood up so fast that her chair fell behind her. It usually took her 5 strides to reach the door of the office, this time it took her 3. She was sick of being inside, she wanted to be free to run away for half an hour and not have to worry about the logistics of their current situation. New Hope suddenly felt like a tiny prison cell slowly wearing he spirit down.

Kel didn't even bother with a saddle, Peachblossom needed to be free as well. They were out of the gates with the next patrol, the one with their newest addition, a mage sent by the monarchs to help them with some issues that Numair didn't have the time or energy to travel to them for. She grinned wildly at him as she thought '_I'll only be young and silly once_' and kicked Peachblossom into a gallop.

They sped over the land at just the right pace, so that the wind blew through her just-past-the-shoulder hair but she knew that she could spot anything around her if it seemed a bit off.

&&&

He watched her grin and kick her monster of a horse into a gallop. He could even swear that he heard her let out a woop of joy as she crested the first hill. And with that the red robed mage, James of Cavall knew that that girl was certainly someone his father would approve of him bringing home.

&&&

_**I always liked to think that if Wyldon had a son that he would be a scholar, perhaps a war mage, but not a physical fighter. Of course he and Kel would fall madly in love.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Daine's Twin**_


	6. pirates

"You know Numair, when you start on one of your big scholarly lectures, I find it fair hard to remember that you spend your free time playing 'pirates' with Thom and Aly."

"They like the way I string the sheets up to make sails."

"I've heard. Maud is always complaining about having to remake the beds after your little games."

"You know Magelet, since you've just put me off my 'big scholarly lecture', as you put it, and it was going to last for _hours,_I have quite a lot of spare time to play 'pirates'."

"But the children are still at the Swoop."

"You'll just have to fill in then." He winked, " I'll be the hansom Pirate King and you can be my Queen."

Daine screeched and slapped him lightly on the back as he hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom.

**&&&  
Please let me know what you think.**

**DT**


	7. rite of passage

"Why are we here?" she whispered to him quietly as they crept through the thick darkness, "And why don't we light a torch or at least a candle?". Her voice did well to hide her excitement in their unusual actions.

"We are here, my dear Magelet, because This library is very old, it contains very old books and usually, one must be very old to have the respect that allows them to wander these shelves alone at their leisure."

"And what has that got to do with the price of peas?"

"It has great significance, because today when I was researching a rather interesting spell with the assistance of the deputy Dean of this fine establishment he so casually threw into the conversation that he might be of more use elsewhere and that tomorrow I should continue to research by myself. Alone. In here. As an _individual_."

"So you thought you would get a head start by coming in the night before Numair? Because if you plan on ignoring me for some book I needn't have been dragged along."

"No my dear. I would like you to note that the last cry from the watchmen clearly declare that the hour was "eleven after high sun and all is well" which reminds me to ask Jon why they don't abandon the old speech and just say 'noon'."

"Numair."

"Ah yes, our unusual expedition. So Lord Julius told me to continue on alone _**tomorrow.**_"

"Numair."

"It is a final act of rebellion before I become one of _them_. Tomorrow is a rite of passage and tonight is a fitting farewell to rebellious student days."

"Rebellious?"

"Yes rebellious. You see, back when I was studying at university full time, my friends and I had a little club..."

&&&

_**15 years later...**_

Well Numair, not that there was ever any doubt, but that boy is definitely your son. I can't believe you used to take easy-to-follow notes on how you did everything, if you'd been caught it would be like handing them evidence against you."

"We were young and stupid. What I can't believe is that our son managed to join the very same club I founded so long ago, or that the club even survived this long. I never thought it would ever spread past my old dorm, let alone an ocean."

"Numair, You know we still have to punish him?"

"I know."

"And you know that I will have to decide on the punishment because you're so goggle-eyed over them keeping _your _notes."

"I think this means more to me than any other award or privilege given to me by any teacher."

"Be that as it may, we are the ones who will be paying for a new fountain and 'Fleet Dorm' wall."

&&&

Review if you have the time. Thanks to all my faithful fans. My health is unstable right now but I'm working on more pieces.

DT


	8. Dom

He was on the midnight watch once again. His tired eyes strained to stay open and detect anything that could indicate a threat to the fragile beginnings of camp "New Hope".

He had spent the day out in the open, keeping the young children from disturbing their hard working parents in the fields or other parts of camp. It amazed him that their boundless energy seemed to make them immune to the chilled air and the pain from small scrapes that they so frequently collected. They loved to play warriors and retell their harsh journey in to Scanra and back. As much as he loved having them around him all day, there was no denying that children tired Dom out faster than missions did.

He could barely manage to stay alert enough to converse with a fellow guard, he knew though, that at any moment they would be sent tea, juice and some food, this was something that the sensible common men in the camp had requested for their late night stints on the wall and another duty that the Lady knight had signed herself up for.


	9. Dove

"Your husband is an immature show-off."Taybur had appeared unnoticed next to Aly as she watched Nawat rough house with their literally squawking children. It was an unexpected result of the human/crow-man mix that they were expected to outgrow any day now.

"Aren't you jealous?" Aly flashed him a wicked grin, to which he replied,

"Of course, help me convince our Queen or I might never get to be that childish."

"I see what I can do, but you know the last thing she needs is another ring on her already overburdened hands."


	10. Big Words

"Numair, Do you thin you could create a simulacrum for us both? I'm so sick of all of these dinners. I know you like to dress up, but it seems like such a waste when my dresses will be covered in the palace dogs' saliva by the end of the night."

Numair chuckled to himself, "Would you just listen to yourself, Magelet. No one would ever believe you were once an orphan-girl from Galla, the way you speak all of those big words of mine, they'd think you were a scholar."

She laughed along with him. "Well master mage, you might just have to come up with some new big words for me to learn all about. I'll see if I can toss a few into a conversation at one of these damn dinners."

Numair came up behind her and wrapped his arms snugly around her, leaning down so that they circled her waist. He nudged her ear with his nose and said, "How about the word 'marriage'? I would very much like you to throwing that one around."

She twisted in his arms until she had her head buried in his chest. "I don't know about that one. Maybe, someday." She tightened her grip around him and tried to burrow herself into him. Her skin was suddenly a deeper shade and she had a self consciousness about her that faded long ago, in the beginning of their romance. "How about I give you a word to get used to."

"Of course, Magelet. What word do you have for me?"

"I have a few."

"Go on then."

She took a deep breath, "Pregnant. Baby. Child. Daddy. Family."

He froze for the slightest of moments before whispering, "You forgot some: wonderful, ecstatic, joyful, amazing, beautiful,perfect."

"Perfect."She agreed and they stood in their embrace. All three of them.


	11. Chapter 11

Just wanted to let my fans know that I have a new story up called "For the Love of a Good Mage".

It's an elaboration on the hinted at Kel/James of Cavall relationship.

Please R&R and I'll try to update both that and this story soon!

DT


	12. You are my husband

"Thayet, come to bed."

"I'll be the soon, I just have to finish this stiching."

"Love, we have servants for that."

She looked up fiercely, "Jon, you are my husband. I will not have another woman mending my husband's favourite shirt."

"You're tired, darling. You're being silly. It doesn't matter who mends my shirt, so long as you the only person to ever take it off of me."


	13. Voice

"I have learned—as all who would become the Voice must learn—to keep my silence about the future. It will happen without my help." Ali Mukhtab, 'The Woman who Rides Like a Man' page 110.

&

Jonathan kept his eyes on his paperwork as he bid those who knocked on the door to enter. They had been kept in the infirmary for sleep and rest for just shy of five days. He knew from his daily visits that his tall friend would be without magic for a small time yet and that Daine was emotionally exhausted but physically fine after her brief meeting with the gods.

It was late afternoon and the sun was starting to creep towards the horizon. The light from the window at his back cast long shadows across the room and made everything glow golden. As he shuffled reports and marked them with wax seals he bid his friends, "Sit down, please. I know you are still tired Numair."

Daine and Numair sat in the overstuffed sitting room chairs that served as guest seats in Jonathan's makeshift office. "Help yourselves to a drink, there is fruit juice in the silver pitcher if you don't want wine. I'll be with you in just a moment, the commander of the Riders may be my lovely wife at home, but in the field she is a devil for paperwork. She's demanding warrants for the arrest of some pesky bandits that have struck just east of here while the forces have been otherwise occupied. Gods help those who have to face my lady when she's on the path for justice."

"She's scary enough when she's helping buy a new dress, those bandits will beg for the Gods to kill them before their trial." Daine and Alanna often joked that Thayet was just as intense about fashion as she was about the Riders. "Is that what you need us for? I can go with them, but If it's just a small band I doubt they would need my help. And Numair's tapped dry, he no good right now. Except for his famed riding skills, of course."

The King and Numair chuckled at her joke. Numair was a terrible rider, she often treated Spots to extra apples just for putting up with him. "No, no. that's not what I asked you here for. You two deserve as long a rest as I can give you right now, myself and my country and forever in your debt. We wouldn't have made it through this war without you." The King help up a hand to quiet their protests.

"Actually I asked you here to talk about something private. You know that I am what the Bazhir call the Voice of the Tribes?" They nodded. "Well as a part of this ancient position I am given powers that I do not like to make public." He abandoned all papers and leaned back in his chair, as an after thought he waved his hand at the torches around the room to light them.

"When I became the Voice I was given the power to see the future. I have foreseen many things and they always come to fruition, sometimes in the most unexpected ways. I have learnt to keep silent about the things I see, it does people no good to sit around waiting for their fate." He looked down at his hands as he held them clasped in his lap.

"Jon, whatever you've seen, how bad is it? What do you need us to do? I know you think you should give us a break, but we cannot rest if you have something you need us for so badly. You said it was private, I'm assuming that means it's not something normal troops can handle." Numair's brow creased as he looked at the king and he unconsciously angled his body closer to Daine, as if he wanted to be able to shield her from what was coming with his lovingly close proximity.

The king glanced up, smiled and returned his gaze to his hands. "I said it was private, but it's nothing to do with combat and nothing to do with me. It's private for you."

Daine and Numair shared a quick glance, but the king went on before they could talk. "At some point in the last few weeks a new vision entered my sight. I have seen the next Voice, the one who shall take my place when my life is at it's end, some years from now. I have a theory that I have not seen him before now because his existence—the actions of his parents in the future that will lead to his birth—have not been set on this path. Until now.

"Your son will be the next Voice. With your power Numair, and your compassion Daine, he will be a great man among the Bazhir. A welcome leader and an ally to Roald when he is King. I was not going to mention it, but somewhere in my reports I have mention of your farewell aboard one of the boats. Jonathan heaved a sigh, as if to cast of the heavy atmosphere of his predictions. " I will tell no one what I have told you now, not even Thayet, until it is time for your son to begin his lessons to become the Voice."

"War tends to reveal things inside of us to the world before we may be ready for the world to know. I'm sure you know more than anyone how unconventional your pairing is. People will talk and that kind of talk is never nice. But you have _my_ every blessing. And never forget just how many friends you have. You will be no more unconventional than a female knight who marries the King of Thieves or a King who marries a refugee,"

&

Reviews? Please? Please? I'm needy.


End file.
